


Carmen Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Carmen Day [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ghosts, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mariela and her friends celebrates a holiday dedicated to Carmen Sanchez.
Series: Carmen Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572607
Kudos: 2





	Carmen Day

Mariela and her friends sees a poster that says Carmen Day.

Mariela and her friends squealed

Mariela said "I can't wait to celebrate Carmen Day!"

Lucia said "It is dedicated to a young woman named Carmen Sanchez who was a singer and dancer until one tragic day during the Mexican Revolution, she died saving her baby son Manolo"

The girls gasped

Tears filled Rosa's eyes "That's so sad!"

Abel said "What kind of father disapproved of his son's musical talents"

Greg said "And didn't want him to be like Carmen"

Dalia said "Mariela"

"Yes Dalia"

"Do me a favor"

But they hears a soft female voice singing.

Mariela gulped "Of course anything"

Dalia said "Do not hear a voice singing"

Mariela nodded

The bell rang and everyone went to class.

Suddenly a ghostly woman was playing a guitar and smiles.

And then Carmen disappeared.

The End


End file.
